Seventh child - first story
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The first of three stories about what happens when the seventh child of a pureblood family asks for and will be granted anything they want. Read what Harry Potter does when that seventh child forces him into marriage. Warning: slash, Harry/Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: strong language.

Chapter one

Harry was sitting on one of the makeshift bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey refused to let him go, at least for a few hours. He had a few visitors, friends that came in to see if he was alright. They had come to see one of the healers, when they spotted Harry they sat on his bed talking until one of the healers was free. Some of the people in bed, the ones that were conscious kept glancing over at Harry but after an hour Harry got used to the stares even if he didn't like it, or the way they were watching him. He wasn't sure what some of the looks meant, so he tried not to think about it.

'Hey.'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'Hi Charlie, do you need a healer as well?'

'No, I'm fine, I thought I would see how you were.'

'I'm okay, tired, hungry, I desperately need a shower. But Madame Pomfrey said I can't eat just yet and she won't let me move from the bed to go shower. I hate sleeping when I feel so dirty.'

'Not just dirty, you have dry blood all over you. Are you okay?'

'Fine, minor stuff. It's good to see you Charlie.'

Charlie grinned seeing Harry's shy smile, 'So are you back for good?'

'Yep, it's all over, so I'm here now.'

'Over these last nine months since you've been gone I have not stopped thinking about the night of your birthday.'

'When you took my innocence,' Harry blushed as he smiled again.

'Yes, that, I was hoping that maybe we could see each other again.'

Harry's smile got bigger, 'I want that too, but and don't take this the wrong way because I really like you Charlie, but I want it kept quiet for now. You know how my life is going to be since he died, everything I say or do will be splashed over the papers. I don't talk to them but they seem to find out stuff anyway and I would like some privacy.'

'You don't have to explain, no one will know, not until we're ready. Someone had the wireless going before, do you want to hear what it said?'

Harry groaned, 'Even though I can imagine, you might as well get it over with.'

'Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world defeats the worst dark wizard in history. From things I heard from the people turning up, parties are everywhere all toasting your name. So you see, I get why you want some privacy. Oh but expect a visit from my sister, she never stopped talking about you when we were at Muriel's. I overheard her telling mum how she loves you and once you're back together she will work on how long it will be before you get married.'

'I'll work on something to tell her. If I tell her the truth then the world will know and I'm just not ready for that.'

'You don't have to explain. After those couple of hours you spent in my bed that night, we talked. I hated the fact you were leaving and if it wasn't for the fact my family was in danger I would have gone with you.'

'I thought of that night all the time Charlie, it was the only thing that kept me going. I was hoping if this was over that we might be able to see each other. But I admit I was worried you wouldn't want to.'

'Why?'

'You're lifestyle, I know you used to tell everyone how many woman you had until you finally told them you were gay, but you still liked to live like that.'

'I did, but you broke through those barriers Harry, now all I want is you, for us to give it a go. I know all of us could have died last night so some will say go out and just have fun. But I feel the complete opposite, we did survive, now I just want to hold you forever.'

'I want that as well. I'm heading to Grimmauld place after I eat, sleep and shower. Will you be able to sneak away from your mother?'

'Mum knows she can't stop me like she does with the others, I was always the odd Weasley out. Oh I should tell you this in case Ginny mentions it. See one night we were all sitting in Muriel's kitchen listening to Potterwatch, we were all desperate for some news on you, Ron and Hermione, plus we kept it on to hear what was going on. Conversation turned to you, which it did quite often. I had told the family I was gay a couple of days before, Muriel being her nasty self, kept telling me to go see a healer to get straightened out. Anyway, I was talking to Bill, he asked how many men I had then wanted to know about them. I brushed him off basically saying they were just one night stands, nothing serious, but I did happen to say you were cute. Oh I have never heard Ginny yell so loud in my life, so did mum. Ginny yelled that I was to leave you alone that you were hers, then mum basically slapped my head and said the same thing. You are going to have both of them at you so it's good you're not going home with them. They would push and push until you just gave in.'

'That wouldn't happen even if I didn't like you. I did a lot of thinking when I was away. If this was ever going to be over and I survive no one was going to control my life anymore, not like it has been over the last seventeen years. I make my decisions if people don't like it, that's their problem, I leave and won't see them again. A few times I got really pissed off about my life and how it had to come down to me. I wouldn't stop, nothing would make me give up Charlie, but it's a lot to put on someone and I said never again. If I want to become a hermit that's my choice, if I want to go out partying again my choice, if I want to get drunk I will and no one will stop me.'

'The saviour has spoken,' Charlie smirked making Harry groan in disgust, 'You're right though, now is the time to take control of your life…' Charlie looked around then whispered, 'babe.'

Harry chuckled, 'I like that. But if Ginny yelled at you and sees you sitting here, she might think you're trying to chat me up or something.'

'She was talking to Hermione, they looked serious, so I could probably guess that my sister is recruiting your friend to help her get you.'

'Then I hope she comes to see me soon so I can explain, get it over with.'

'She won't give up, my sister is stubborn and got her sights set on you. But I got you, she's out of luck. Anyway, she might turn up, so you'll see me at Grimmauld place tonight.'

'I'll be waiting, but merlin I wish I could kiss you.'

'Tonight you're lips are going to be so sore with the amount of kissing we are going to be doing. So just think of that until I turn up,' Charlie winked then slowly walked out of the makeshift hospital with Harry moaning softly, his eyes never leaving Charlie's cute rear end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The matron finally let Harry eat, which he did, then he headed up to Gryffindor tower to shower. He was just going to go straight to bed, but he needed to talk to McGonagall, explain more, especially now Snape was alive. He did tell Kingsley and McGonagall a bit to know he really was helping and he never murdered Dumbledore. Now it was time to explain more, so he headed up to her office, the headmistress office. Harry couldn't believe how good it felt to talk to her about everything, but she also seemed to know that what Harry had heard and did was hard on him so she ended up hugging Harry. They made a promise to each other, that Harry could come to her at any time when he needed to talk and Harry promise that he would always be there for her, to do anything for her, that he came to think of her as a mother figure over the years. Harry saw a glisten of tears in her eyes, so again Harry hugged her before leaving the office. He just got into his old bed, turned on his side when Ginny stepped in and Harry knew it was time.

'I've been looking for you.'

'Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave, now I just want to sleep.'

'Can we talk first?'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, sure, I'll probably fall asleep during though.'

'It's time to talk about our future together. So I think when we all head back to the Burrow we sit down and talk about when we'll get married and how long before we decide to have kids.'

'Okay, first we are not getting back together. The last thing I want right now is a serious relationship or anything serious for that matter. Look, yeah I like you but I realised I don't think of you that way. Another thing, I will never get married or have kids, I decided that years ago and that is one thing I will never change my mind on. But we've both said what we want, now I'm going to sleep,' Harry turned over so he's back was to Ginny. He knew he sounded cold, but he couldn't believe the things she said, like they were already a couple when they hadn't been in almost a year.

'Harry, don't be like that, we belong together. So I'll see you after you wake up, mum is anxious to talk to you as well.'

Harry never answered, but kept his breathing light and even and hoped she thought he had fallen asleep. Finally he heard her footsteps and the door closed.

'No way in hell is any of that going to happen,' Harry shook his head, then got himself comfortable.

When Harry woke, he dressed and then remembered what Ginny had said, so he slipped his cloak on and carefully made his way down through the ruined castle. He saw Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley talking quietly in the corner, Ron was with his father and brothers, but Charlie wasn't with them. Harry wanted to let him know he was leaving, sneaking away. He looked around before heading outside and saw Charlie near Hagrid's hut so he hurried down there. Harry made sure no one was around then went to the back of the hut.

'Charlie,' Harry whispered.

Charlie grinned then hurried around Hagrid's hut and pulled Harry into his arms, 'I was hoping you would see me down here. I've been keeping myself occupied while you slept.'

'Did Ginny say anything about coming to see me?'

'Oh yes, said you and her were going to talk about your future when you all got home.'

Harry groaned, 'I told her what I said I would, she didn't seem to think I was serious. So I pretended to fall asleep. I wasn't in the mood for arguing, or any hexing, I'm sore enough now.'

'I know you would have told her, but she's still at it with mum and Hermione. I have no idea what they are talking about, but I'm sure I'll hear sooner or later.'

'That's why I used my cloak, to sneak away. Will I still see you there later?'

'Yep, I will head to the Burrow for a while.'

'Okay, do I get a kiss now?'

Charlie chuckled then captured Harry's mouth with his own, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth and felt Harry's tongue in his.

Harry settled into Grimmauld place, taking over Sirius' bedroom as his own. Kreacher had turned up not long after and even though Harry wasn't sure about the old elf, he did fight and he did look after them when the three friends turned up there, so he figured he would let Kreacher do what house elf's do. Harry found a bottle of firewhiskey and decided a small glass wouldn't hurt, so he sat in the drawing room, thinking about everything, taking the occasional sip, trying to get used to the burning of the alcohol as it passed down his throat.

'You look deep in thought?'

Harry turned his head to see Charlie leaning against the door frame, 'I can't believe it's over.'

Charlie moved into the room and sat beside Harry, 'Is that why you're drinking?'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'a few things kept invading my mind, I wanted to forget about it, at least for a while. So what did they say?'

'They think you either snuck away and are staying somewhere like the Hogshead or the Leaky Cauldron or using your cloak to evade them and your still at Hogwarts. Everyone went to the Burrow, but Ginny, Ron and Hermione kept searching for you. They might eventually think about this place Harry, they know you own it.'

'Hermione and Ron know we brought a death eater inside the fidelius charm. But they also know I get depressed staying here because it reminds me of Sirius. Right now though, I want to remember him. I removed all the charms when I got here though, maybe I should place some wards on the house and fireplace.'

'I think you should, do you know how to do them?'

'I read up on them, so I don't think I'll have any problem. But they wouldn't turn up tonight, would they, it's late?'

'No, they were all heading to bed when I left, but my sister is stubborn, she might turn up.'

'Okay, let's get this over with then we can spend some quality time together.'

'I hope that means in bed?' Charlie smirked.

'If you want,' Harry said shyly then hurried from the room but he heard Charlie chuckle. Harry quickly cast a charm on the fireplace, blocking entry, then he enchanted the door to stop anyone being able to open it, 'That will do for now.'

'Harry.'

Harry turned to see Charlie standing at the bottom of the steps, his shirt undone, holding his hand out, Harry hurried towards him, placed his hand in Charlie's big strong hand and they raced up the stairs and straight into the room Harry was using.

Their mouths attacked each other as they tried to get out of their clothes as quickly as possible, toeing off their shoes at the same time. Finally they let go of each other, finished undressing, Charlie fell back onto the bed pulling Harry with him until green eyes were looking down into brown eyes.

'Feels like you want me Potter.'

Harry blushed, 'Yeah, I do, I haven't stopped thinking about this since you left the hospital.'

'I know we've only been together once before and it was a long time ago, we've got all the time in the world now, no rush.'

'Charlie, I feel like I'm going to explode here. We can take it easy next time, please.'

'Oh, the saviour begging to be fucked is he.'

'Charlie,' Harry scolded making the dragon handler laugh.

'Relax, because I am going to fuck you into the mattress, but I think you can do me first, since you won't last long anyway.'

'I promise to make it up to you, but first,' Harry moved down Charlie's body and took his length into his mouth.

'You are already making it up to me, blimey Harry, your mouth feels great. So don't think about stopping now.'

Harry couldn't help smiling even though his mouth was bulging with Charlie's member. He couldn't believe how happy he was. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and he had Charlie in his bed, something he had been dreaming about for months and he was never going to let the red head go again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next week, Charlie would spend every evening with Harry and usually in his bed. When it got late he would head back to the Burrow. Charlie always told Harry what his sister was saying and how she was angry with him for disappearing but it would make no difference, she believed they were meant to be together and they belonged together. Harry would swear and shout in frustration until Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry trying to calm him down.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had all turned up at Grimmauld place as they realised since they haven't found Harry anywhere else he must be there. But when they realised they couldn't enter the house they knew with certainty Harry was hiding in the house and had no idea why. So Errol and Pig kept turning up daily with letters telling Harry to come home to the Burrow that they had to talk about his future with Ginny. That never stopped over the next couple of months even though Harry now lived in the repaired house in Godric's Hollow, they kept sending letters, they even said they planned a big dinner party for Harry's birthday, but he knew what they were doing. When he didn't turn up he got letters from all the Weasley's saying their mother spent all day cooking for him and he never turned up, they had wasted money they didn't have.

Finally Harry got so pissed off that he sent a letter back saying he told them he wasn't going to be there for his birthday that he had his own plans, then he made sure he sounded cold in his letter when he told them he was not with Ginny, will never be with Ginny and they have to stop acting like they would be, it didn't seem to help. But when Harry saw the front page of the Daily Prophet saying our hero, Harry Potter's upcoming wedding to Ginny Weasley, he lost it. Harry using his cloak hurried into the Daily Prophet, snuck his way into the editors office and told him outright that he was not getting married and he had nothing to do with Ginny Weasley. They broke up a year ago and Harry didn't want to get back together, that he didn't think of her like that and she was actually pissing him off.

When that story ended up on the front page of the Daily Prophet, Ginny shouted before storming into the Daily Prophet office and said she would sue for lying about her and Harry. She wouldn't believe them when they told her it was Mr. Potter that gave them that exclusive interview about how he was not going to marry her, then they told her to get out and wouldn't publish anything she sent in anymore.

'Oh the Burrow is bad at the moment,' Charlie said as he stepped into the kitchen to see Harry eating breakfast.

'I take it they found out I went to the Daily Prophet?'

'Yep, Ginny threatened to sue for writing lies, but they said you told them. She still doesn't believe it and thinks you just need time before you will realise how much you love her.'

'I love you Charlie, you know that.'

'I know babe,' Charlie sat down, 'It'll work out in the end, but you might have to consider letting everyone know you're gay.'

'Soon, the stories about me are easing, apart from what Ginny seems to let them know. Even though I keep being asked for an interview, I said I will but I want some time, so I'll let it be known then. Another month or two and think Charlie, it's given us time to really get to know each other.'

'It has and it's been great, not having anyone saying anything, no opinions on if it's right or not and no hexing from my sister and maybe my mother. Oh shit, now what,' Charlie and Harry saw old Errol fly into the house.

Harry sighed when the old owl landed in front of him and held his leg out before falling over. Harry held the owl gently in his hands while Charlie took the letter. Harry gave Errol a plate of water and some food from his plate before taking the letter.

'Harry, Ginny's seventeenth birthday party is on Sunday night, she expects her boyfriend to join her, make sure you have a gift of jewellery, that's usually what a boyfriend will give his girl when they become adults, but she is waiting for an engagement ring. We will expect you at six, don't be late, Molly Weasley.'

'I don't know Harry, you either let everyone know or this is going to continue.'

'Okay, maybe right after her birthday, I don't want to ruin her big day. I won't be going but there's no use telling them. But have you found out what Hermione, Ginny and your mum keeps talking about?'

'No, I know Ginny asked Hermione to do some research for her, I'm not sure on what. I thought maybe it was quidditch teams, to see if any will give her a try out. I overheard her say she wasn't returning to Hogwarts to do her last year because she couldn't be away from you for that long and you wouldn't be there, you'll be an auror soon.'

Harry groaned in frustration, 'I'm not being an auror anymore, I even told Kingsley that when I filled him in. He actually expected me to tell him that. But when he asked me to be a governor of Hogwarts, I just felt it, that was right for me and since I love that place I was going to make sure it had the right people in there.'

'I know, you always get excited when you talk about being a governor even though you've only had two meetings. Anyway, I have to go find something for my sister's birthday.'

'Try to find something that won't make her think of me.'

Charlie chuckled, 'She'll stop babe, she won't have no choice. But I better go, I'll see you tonight.'

'Charlie,' Harry chewed his lip nervously.

'Yeah.'

'Um, when I do let it be known, will you…um,' Harry blushed but couldn't seem to continue.

'Will I what Harry, spit it out.'

'Live with me?'

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, 'I've just been waiting until you tell everyone. I know we've spoken about marriage in a year or so, but I was hoping you wanted us to live together and it would be soon.'

'I'll tell the Daily Prophet the day after her birthday and you move in then,' Harry said excitedly making Charlie laugh.

'That very next day babe, we belong together, nothing and no one will ever break us up. But it's good I'll be here, behind these charms, I have a feeling once they know you're gay, they will think I did it to you and you're who I've been sneaking out to see.'

'Well, it is me, but you never turned me gay, it just took me a while to work it out. But during my birthday dinner, whenever your back was to me, I couldn't take my eyes off your arse.'

'I know and that's what gave me the idea you were gay, I saw how hard you ended up before dragging you into my bedroom. But I really have to go, not for long though, then we sleep together every night all night, we wake up together and we can go out together. I'll see you tonight, I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Charlie,' Harry grinned but watched as Charlie walked away, 'You've still got a cute arse lover,' Harry heard Charlie laugh, 'Oh I love that man,' he took his plate to the sink before heading out to do some things but again he used his cloak so no one would see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When everyone went to bed Charlie quietly snuck out of the house, apparating straight to Godric's Hollow. He knew it was late but he also knew Harry needed to hear what his sister and the rest of the family wanted. Charlie was just lucky he was able to keep a straight face, so he pretended to listen and even agree without actually saying anything.

He hurried up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Charlie stared down at Harry's naked back, remembering their time together that morning.

Charlie sighed, then shook Harry's shoulders, 'Harry, wake up.'

'Hmmm, Charlie,' Harry blinked a couple of times then rolled over, 'It's late, what's going on?'

'We need to talk because this is urgent.'

Harry sat bolt upright, 'What's wrong?'

'It's fine, well, it's not, but there's no danger so relax.'

'Charlie,' Harry ran his hands over his face, 'I thought you were at Ginny's birthday dinner.'

'I was, but Ginny made an announcement tonight. Look, there's a lot to go into and it would be better if you were awake. I'll go down and make some coffee, get something on.'

'Okay,' Harry looked confused but when Charlie left Harry pulled his bathrobe on and hurried downstairs, 'Now what's this all about?' he asked as Charlie handed him his coffee.

'You know Ginny has kept going on about you, my parents, Bill, Percy, George and Ron have all been saying you're just being stubborn. Well, Ginny asked Hermione something, to do some research for her. As you know Hermione wants you with Ginny as well so she agreed.'

'Yeah, you told me she was researching something but you thought it was quidditch.'

'I was wrong, before I get into what she researched I have to ask, do you know anything about an old pureblood law that involves the seventh child?'

'No, never heard of anything about a seventh child.'

'I didn't think so and they were probably counting on it. I always knew everyone gave into Ginny but this is going too far and it's wrong.'

'Charlie will you please just tell me what this is all about.'

'A seventh child of a pureblood family can ask for anything on her seventeenth birthday and it will be granted, as long as it's legal. Hermione found all this out for Ginny, that's what she was researching, you know she likes to research.'

'Yeah, she loves it, but go on, what did she ask for?'

'She asked and it has to happen, but she wants to be your wife.'

'What?!' Harry's voice exploded, 'Wife, I'm bloody gay and with you, I can't marry her.'

'It's legal, you have no choice, but I do have some good news that will help you out, but it also comes with bad news and there's another choice you can do as well.'

'Charlie, for fucks sake, just tell me what news.'

'Okay, yes you do have to marry her, but since you never turned up she could not say when which is part of it. I don't know all of it Harry, but what usually happens is, Ginny would announce her intentions then you would agree on a date. Now as I said, you weren't there so you could say ten years if you want.'

'Okay, but you said it comes with bad news and a choice.'

'If she sees you then all she has to do is say next week and you would have to marry next week. So this is bad news in a way but it would stop her telling you when. You leave Harry, if she can't find you she can't tell you when.'

'Leave,' Harry sighed, 'I'd rather leave here than marry your sister especially if they are all in on, including my two so called best friends. I was starting to enjoy my work as a governor of Hogwarts.'

'Okay, there's a one more thing you can do. I am only suggesting this because they pissed me right off, trying to trap you like this. You saved Ginny's life, you saved Ron and dad, yet they want you stuck in a marriage you don't want.'

'Tell me.'

'It's spiteful and will cause a lot of problems, but it can't stop us and I'll explain about that as well. Okay, listen before you go off, but this idea is you do marry her, that's all she will get. You humiliate her at the wedding, you don't say any vows, you swear at her if you want, there's a lot of things we could come up with.'

'But Charlie, I'm gay and with you, if I was married to her I couldn't cheat, she would do merlin who knows what. Take me to court take my money, there's a lot she could do.'

'Will you listen to my idea Potter?'

'Okay, sorry, this is just fucking unbelievable.'

'I know, but when Hermione researched this law, she told the family that she has been doing some other research over the last month, research on you and your family. She planned to tell you but if you knew this then you could control everything. Anyway, sorry, I know you're frustrated. Hermione found out that your mother wasn't actually a muggleborn, she was a witch, her whole family was but the magic died out over five hundred years ago. You see, they forgot they were witches and wizard when the magic stopped. A long time ago witches and wizards tried to keep the pure blood line going so they married family members, sometimes family members that were too close, like cousins. Well that's what happened with your mother's family, so the kids that came after that had hardly any magic, it continued until they became squibs, then it was just forgotten that they were magical. So by our laws Harry, your mother was actually a pureblood which makes you a pureblood not a halfblood. But there's more, Hermione found out that since you are a pureblood you can take your rightful title of Lord Potter. When Ginny heard that she was all excited thinking she was going to be Lady Potter. Okay, now my idea if you want to do this and I want to for a few reasons. First is you marry me without them finding out until after you marry her. I end up becoming Lord Weasley Potter which means she cannot take the title of Lady Potter. You go through with the farce of a ceremony, maybe acting a fool, or mouthing off, whatever, we'll discuss that later. The main thing here is Harry is that you and I get to stay together, legally and as Lord Potter you can marry two people at the same time, but Ginny ends up trapped. She doesn't get you, your title, your money or sex, but she can't divorce you as this will be a lifelong bond, she can't have sex with someone else either.'

'Okay, let me get my head around this, first my mother wasn't a muggleborn, but a pureblood and I'm Lord Potter. Next you want me to marry you and your sister but only fuck you, not her and she wants my money.'

'Sorry Harry, I should have waited until tomorrow to work all this out. The main thing right now is that she can't see you until after we get married unless you just want to leave, which means I will leave with you. You are enjoying your job, you said so, you've finally got a life you want without the constant danger, I also love my job and my life here with you. But this is your home, you should not be driven out of it, but we can leave if you want. One way or another I want to hurt my family for trying to do this to you. I've told you how much you mean to me Harry, more than you realise, so either way nothing will keep us apart, but you can't be seen until you decide.'

'Easy, I place the house under the fidelius charm and whenever I leave I leave from an unwarded section that no one will know about, I also use my cloak. It's the cloak of invisibility, not an invisibility cloak, no one will see me with that on. So first let me get my book and this house disappears, then can we sleep and talk about this tomorrow. You can fuck me first if you want.'

Charlie burst out laughing, but he kissed Harry before picking him up and carrying him into his office where he started to look through some books. When he found the right one, he studied the spell, cast the charms and they both saw a golden sheen go over the place before it vanished. Harry went into his old baby room, then pointed his wand at the corner of the room, cast his spell and again, the golden sheen appeared then disappeared. Charlie threw Harry over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and Charlie sat at the table eating breakfast but also talking about what Harry wanted to do.

'Do you really want to hurt your sister like that?'

'Yes, I do, she is trying to trap you into a loveless marriage. But remember what I told you when I told Ginny I thought you were cute.'

'You said she yelled at you to leave me alone, that I belonged to her.'

'Right, imagine if she knew how we felt about each other. She wouldn't care Harry as long as she got you. I could be heartbroken, which I would be, but to her I mean nothing, neither do you.'

'Okay, say we get married first and I do marry her. It might mean your family won't have anything to do with you again.'

'They are supporting her Harry. You told her you did not want a relationship with her, you told her you don't think of her that way. To put her off you even told her you didn't want to get married or have kids, you kept telling her and even put that story in the Daily Prophet. But she doesn't care what you want Harry, she only cares what she wants. But I love you, you love me, we belong together and she wants to tear that apart. The family will go along with her because they have always given into her, but again, they are not thinking about you at all. Imagine if this happened to Ron by some other girl, do you really think they would let that happen?'

Harry sighed, 'No, they wouldn't and you are right, if I was stuck married to your sister I would never get a family because I couldn't get up with her. But hang on Charlie, if I marry her I would have to have sex, wouldn't I?'

'I'm working on that, nothing was mentioned so we'd have to research this old law.'

'Let me ask Minerva, she knows about all that stuff and she is old, well older, not as old as Dumbledore was, but still up there.'

'Alright, I would rather get information from somewhere else because they might find out I was snooping around and wonder why and I know you trust Minerva.'

'Okay, I'll do that tomorrow. But we could just leave Charlie, I don't care as long as I'm with you.'

'We could, but it doesn't really hurt them. Ginny couldn't marry anyone else, but she could have a relationship with someone. She wants to use you, your title and she wants your money, I think she deserves something for that, something spiteful. Either way I still want to marry you.'

Harry smiled, 'So do I, so when can we get married then?'

'Anytime, but we would need to keep it quiet so it couldn't be done here where someone would find out, they always do when it's about you.'

'Let me ask Minerva about that as well. We became very close, she was the one I would talk to until we started to get close. When you headed back to the Burrow, I would go to Hogwarts and talk to her.'

'She cares about you so she will probably help with this. But we have today, we can't leave the house.'

'We can spend all day in bed if you want. But when you do leave you have to apparate anywhere that isn't in Godric's Hollow. Even though you were going to move in here today that has to change, they can't know you were here, not until I decide what to do. I wonder what would have happened if I just told them I was gay.'

'I thought of that, the way Ginny's acting, I don't think she would have cared. Out of all my siblings Ginny was always the one that wanted more. So you see, she wants what you can give her, especially since she knows Sirius left you the Black money.'

'Yeah, your family do know about that, but they don't know about my family's money because it never came up. I know you don't want me for my money, you won't even let me buy you anything.'

'The odd gift for a birthday, that's it, I can buy for myself.'

'And you call me stubborn, I'm just glad you aren't going on about living with me, in a house I own.'

'I was going to give you some money for half, but I couldn't, this was your parents place. So even though I know it's your home, it will be ours.'

'If you tried that Charlie I think I would have said no sex. I didn't pay for this house, so you shouldn't either. I could go buy us a big mansion or something, but you and I are the same, we don't need all that, just each other.'

'We are alike in a lot of ways babe and I was looking forward to moving in here with you. Maybe I can say I got a flat or I'm sharing with a friend, but he likes his privacy.'

'Charlie, I say I like my privacy, that might make them suspicious.'

'Okay, I can say she's a friend, someone I work with. They only know where I'm working, not with who. You do still want me to live with you, don't you?'

'Charlie,' Harry scowled, 'I want you with me always, I hate it when you leave our bed. Tell me, will they believe you're sharing with some girl that won't want visitors?'

'Yeah, they know or they think they know I prefer going to the Burrow to eat mum's cooking. So do I go pack and give them the story?'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, you do that and I'll write to Minerva, see if she can spare some time tomorrow after the governors meeting. Hey, have they said anything about that?'

'It hasn't been announced, but I don't think Kingsley has even mentioned it to dad because no one has brought up the fact you're a governor, Ginny has mentioned you being an auror, Ron said it will be good to work side by side.'

'Tomorrow might have something to do with when it's know who will be the new governors. I think one person will shock the magical world.'

'Who?'

'Draco Malfoy, remember what I told you, well, he spoke with Snape who is his godfather. Malfoy wants to be a healer but because of his parents no healer will take him on. Snape had an idea and asked me to support it, he didn't demand it, he just asked, but I said I would. Snape put it to Minerva about Draco being a governor to prove himself, Snape knew Minerva, Aberforth and I would keep an eye on him. But I know he never wanted to be such a prick, it was mainly his father that made him like that.'

'Even though people will be wary of him as a governor, especially after his father used that position to sack Dumbledore, knowing the saviour will be right there will make them relax a bit.'

'I realise that if people want to see me that way I can't stop them, but I can use it for good, when I need to. I hate it, but it's just the way everyone is and I do get it even if I don't like it.'

'I know and you won't use your popularity unless it was to help. Now I'll go pack, I shouldn't be more than an hour or so.'

'Okay, I love you Charlie.'

'I love you too Harry, it'll work out, I promise,' Charlie kissed Harry and hurried upstairs to the unwarded section of the bedroom and apparated to Hogsmeade before apparating to the Burrow, hopefully if anyone saw him, they would think he had been in Hogsmeade and not at Harry's.

Harry sat at the desk in his father's office and wrote a letter to Minerva and had Kreacher take it to her. Then he went upstairs to his bedroom and moved all his clothes to one side to make room for Charlie's stuff. He ended up taking his parents stuff out of the wardrobe and stored it in the spare room. He didn't have the heart to throw away anything they owned, even things like worn shoes. So everything ended up stored in the spare room. He knew his parents would tell him to just get rid of whatever he didn't want, but Harry couldn't. Maybe one day in the future he might donate all this stuff to some charity but right now it made Harry feel close to his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry was sitting in Minerva's office with the other governors, they had discussed a lot that day and Kingsley, even though he was minister, he also was a governor. He told them all he would be releasing the names of the governors the following day. Harry stayed sitting as everyone left, but Severus seemed to hesitate.

'Are you staying Potter?'

'I have something of extreme importance to talk to Minerva about.'

'If you never supported my godson he would not be getting a second chance. So if I can help in anyway, don't hesitate to ask and you know I can keep anything you want quiet.'

'Actually, you might have some ideas, so can you stay?'

'Of course,' Severus took his seat that he just vacated.

'Now what is this about Harry because I noticed you seemed very distracted?' Minerva asked.

'Okay, I never let anyone know because I just wanted to keep part of my life private and really, it's no body's business.'

'Are you talking about being gay Potter?'

Harry gaped, 'Um, yeah, but how did you know?'

'I watched you carefully over the years, I saw things that no one else noticed. You are very good at hiding your true feelings.'

'Oh, okay, well yeah, but I've been in a relationship now for a while. We actually got together on my seventeenth birthday then resumed our relationship right after the fighting. The thing is Ginny kept going on about us and marriage. I told her I wasn't interested in her that way and I never wanted to get married. I had hoped it would put her off until I was ready to let the truth be known. But now she's done something that I just can't believe.'

'Explain Harry,' Minerva said.

'She's the seventh child of a pureblood family.'

'Oh, I see, so she has asked for something which she will receive and it has something to do with you.'

'Yes, she wants to be my wife. But you see, she announce it at her birthday the other night, I never went because they have not stopped going on about us to getting together.'

'If you never went then how did you find out?' Severus asked.

'Charlie told me, he's who I've been seeing. His family know his gay but not that we're together. Charlie said something about the fact she couldn't say when she wanted us to get married because I wasn't there. So I place my house under the fidelius charm and kept once small section unwarded so they can't see me come and go.'

'You do realise you have to marry her, but when is another thing,' Minerva said.

'Yeah, Charlie explained, he doesn't know much about all this, but it seems Hermione did some research and found out about this for Ginny, but she also found out more about my family,' Harry turned to Severus, 'I know you didn't mean to call my mother that, but you believed she was a muggleborn, right?'

'Yes, I met your grandparents, muggles.'

'No, Hermione found out that their family were all magical but it died out over five hundred years ago. It started off with less magic until they became squibs, then they forgot. But by law it still makes them magical and purebloods which means I'm a pureblood not a halfblood, and because of the blood line I can take my rightful title of Lord Potter, only a pureblood can take the title.'

'That has happened before, when family's married other family members to try and keep the pureblood line going,' Minerva said, 'So Lily was the first to have her magic returned in a long time.'

'Yeah, so Charlie said because I am Lord Potter I can have some rights with all this marriage stuff. Okay, I need advice, I can just leave and never let Ginny find me, Charlie's willing to leave with me, but I really love this job, I love Hogwarts and I want to make sure nothing ever happens to it. Charlie suggested we get married first, since we have been talking about it, then I marry her but she won't get to be Lady Potter, she won't get anything, we hope. But Charlie's angry, not just that they are trying to trap me into a loveless marriage, but he could have lost me and they wouldn't care about his feelings. So he's hurt, really hurt right now and wants to get back at them. I know if I lost Charlie it would kill me, so he wants me to go through with it but cause a scene or something, cause problems at the wedding, to let everyone know I don't want this but I've been trapped. Do you know how far I would have to go if I did marry Ginny even if I was married to Charlie first?'

'The marriage would be legal, but you do have to support your wife. Now there is a law that states that you as a Lord and a pureblood which does give you more rights over the Weasley's, that you can announce the amount you give your wife. You also have to house your wife, which means you will have to give her a home. But from what I remember, I don't believe you would need to live with her or consummate the marriage. I could do some checking for you Harry, find out,' Minerva said.

'I was hoping you would, we don't want them to get suspicious and no one apart from Charlie knows that I talk to you about private stuff.'

'Then stay out of sight, use your cloak if you have to and let me do some research. Why don't we meet back here in a week?'

'Thank you Minerva, I really don't want to leave, but I can't be with her, I can't lose Charlie.'

'You won't, I will make sure you don't.'

'I'll walk you out Potter as I have an idea about some things you might consider at the ceremony.'

'Then I do not want to know, being a Slytherin Severus, I could just imagine what you will come up with.'

'Maybe I need a sneaky Slytherin Minerva,' Harry smiled then left the office with Severus who started to suggest ideas, some made Harry laugh, some had him speechless, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. So if he could marry Charlie first then marry Ginny without having to sleep with her or give her anything, then he just might make them realise how far Harry is willing to go for hurting him and forcing this on him, he wanted them to know what he was going to do for pissing him off, because all he kept thinking about was the fact that if Charlie didn't find this out, Harry could have been stuck married to Ginny and none of them would have cared. Harry left Severus at his room, shook his hand, thanked him and headed home to see Charlie so he could explain some of Severus' ideas.

Harry sat with Charlie on the sofa and told him what Severus had suggested. Charlie ended up laughing so hard he fell off the sofa and was rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

'Oh Harry, we have to do this but I never realised how sneaky Snape could really be. We'll invite him to the wedding so he can see his handy work.'

'Let's wait and see what Minerva finds out,' Harry chuckled seeing Charlie's excitement, 'Now tell me, have they said anything about where you're living?'

'No, mum just said to come home for meals a lot. Ginny looked suspicious at first until I said a girl, then she went back to her plans for the wedding she wants to put on. I know you hate attention Harry and would rather have a quiet ceremony with just a few close friends. But if you go with Ginny's suggestions then everyone will know, especially if you go with Snape's ideas. But one thing, they expect you to pay for it.'

'No, I might go through with it and make sure I act like a bastard, but I will not give them one knut. If they want this then they can pay for it, let them suffer, sorry babe.'

'Don't be,' Charlie picked himself up, 'They should suffer. So now, if Minerva finds out that you don't have to sleep with her, that you don't have to share your life with her in anyway, we get married straight away, right?'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, I want to belong to you Charlie, in every way there is.'

'Then we might only have a week, but you do know that if she finds out you have to be a husband to her that we will be leaving?'

'I know and even though I don't want to, I will not lose you Charlie. So we should make some plans just in case. But I should read up on things about the Potters and the Blacks, find out if their money and belongings will be safe. I can't take the chance that Ginny could take this house or their stuff and I only own a couple of personal things of Sirius'.'

'Then go to your vault.'

'They will find out, maybe see me and say we get married tomorrow.'

'Write to the head goblin, find out if they have any information that you need to know?'

'Okay, but Bill won't find out if I did that would he?'

'No, the head goblin will keep this from any other human, but you are Lord Potter, I'm sure he will want to make you happy, so tell him not to mention anything about you to anyone.'

'My lover is gorgeous and smart, now let's go to bed.'

Charlie laughed then lifted Harry, throwing him over his shoulder and headed upstairs to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Charlie had decided to go with Harry when he spoke with Minerva, since it concerned him as well, he wanted to get all the information he could.

'I have some good news Harry, yes, you do have to marry her, but you do get to say when, where, everything that is involved in the wedding. No, you do not have to consummate the marriage and no you do not have to live with her. You will have to supply her with a living expense which starts from ten galleons a month.'

'I found out that as Lord, Harry can have two spouses, either male or female. So we're going to marry straight away.'

'We were wondering if you would marry us Minerva?'

'I would be honoured, so when do you wish to marry?'

'Right after we finish discussing all this,' Harry smiled shyly making Charlie chuckle.

'Very well, now as I am not related to you, I could not get any personal information in regards to the Potters or the Blacks to see how protected you are.'

'I sent a letter to the head goblin, he was able to come see me, which surprised me. But he brought copies of my parents wills, Sirius' will and other documents that had been passed down through both families. There was some blood enchantments placed on everything that the Potters and Blacks own. Someone in both families was cheated out of some money through a marriage, so they used blood to make sure that could never happen again. Now I can allow access to either vault, but no one is allowed without my permission, even Charlie, which means Ginny can't. But since it's a blood spell, any children I have can access it when they are of age.'

'When Harry said that I immediately thought of my sister deliberately falling pregnant to Harry to get money that way. But you said he doesn't have to sleep with her.'

'No, Harry doesn't, but it does not mean she can't trick him into it.'

'What, you mean like a love potion or something?' Harry asked.

'Yes, but there are lots of potions and spells she could combine. I'm sorry if this might embarrass you but she could petrify you, use a stimulant potion and get pregnant that way. As you said, a love potion might work well but she would need one that has her blood in it so you would fall for her and not Charlie or charmed so you would fall for her and not Charlie. There is also the imperius curse even though it is illegal.'

'Okay, well I can fight off the imperius curse, but I can make sure I don't eat or drink anything when I do see her which will only be at the wedding or a few days before to let them know I will be doing this but under protest.'

'We don't want them to know that Harry has plans for that day,' Charlie smirked, 'Thanks to Snape.'

'But what about if she does end up petrifying me, I wouldn't be able to stop her?'

'Then I suggest you speak with Severus, he would know of a potion that might counter act the stimulant potion.'

'Okay, we'll go talk to him before we leave. But about the way I'm going to behave, it might not look good especially now I'm a governor.'

'I spoke with Kingsley about this Harry, he is like me, he does not believe in arranged marriages and even though this is forced it is still something you do not want. He said he will release a statement explaining you're behaviour, but you will need to tell him when.'

'We're going to let them know in a very surprising way right after the ceremony, which we hope you will be in attendance,' Charlie said.

'I would love to go, I have to see this for myself.'

'Just a warning, some of it might be shocking,' Harry blushed.

'I have seen my fair share of shocking Harry, you forget how often I find students in compromising position. I get to see more than healers do sometimes.'

'Then you might be able to handle what Harry does say and how he sounds. Harry normally wouldn't talk like that, but he wants to humiliate them. It was my idea to do that but Harry's just as hurt as I am that they are trying to force Harry into this.'

'I'm sure I can handle anything he has to say and as a teacher I am well aware what some students can say when they are angry. But I am please could help with all this. Ginny is young and probably doesn't realise what she is doing, but your parents Charlie, I cannot believe they would do this to Harry, not after he saved Arthur's life, not to mention Ron and Ginny's lives.'

'All they are thinking about is what Ginny wants, she loves Harry, she wants him and is determined to have him, any way she can. My parents always gave into her, being the only girl after six boys, they couldn't resist. Bill, Percy, the twins and Ron have always let her get away with anything. But Hermione, it was so hard to believe she would think that forcing Harry into this was the right thing to do.'

'Has she said why she is helping Ginny?'

'She thinks that 'm just having a hard time because of everything I've gone through. That after a while I'll realise that Ginny is perfect for me. The thing is, she should realise that I could never be serious with Ginny even if I wasn't gay. Ginny's temper for one, I hate that, she likes attention, again I hate that, she said she likes to own beautiful things and wants a huge house, again something I would never want. Charlie and I are alike in a lot of ways, but we both like our house, it's comfortable and we're not one for materials things, unless it's something we can use. I know there are lots of ornaments around the house, things my mother bought, so I only keep them for her. But it's not something Charlie and I would buy.'

'No you wouldn't, Charlie likes his creatures and was never one for spending his money during his Hogsmeade visits, not like some of your other siblings Charlie. Harry only bought a few things, but even when he could, he never did go overboard.'

'We both like to read, we listen to music, we both love cooking, so we usually will do that together. Charlie might cook our main meal and I work on the desert, the next night we switch. We also love to fly and fly fast, both being seekers we're a bit daring on a broom.'

'Yes, you two are very similar. Now how about we get you two married, so you are legal?'

Harry and Charlie laughed, but stood. Minerva came around her desk to stand in front of them, her wand out. Albus Dumbledore and all the other headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts applauded for a minute before they fell silent and watched as Minerva McGonagall conducted a loving but simple ceremony that joined Lord Harry James Potter to Charles Arthur Weasley, but right after, Charlie was now Lord Charlie Weasley Potter. Harry and Charlie stared into each other's eyes while all the portraits applauded and shouted their congratulations, then their lips joined and passionate kiss.

After Minerva congratulated the two men, Harry put the cloak over both of them and they walked down to the dungeons to speak with Snape.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?'

'Minerva found out everything I need, so I don't have to sleep with her. But we're worried that she might give me something so she can fall pregnant. Minerva suggested that you might know of a potion that will counter act a strong love potion or a stimulate potion?'

'I could make you something, but I have a suggestion, first though. Are you two planning children soon?'

'No, not for a few years,' Harry said.

'Then there is a simple potion that will render you sterile, you will need the antidote when you are ready to produce.'

'It won't have any lasting side-affects, will it?' Charlie asked.

'No, it is perfectly safe. An old mentor of mine invented this potion as he was trapped into marriage to the woman he slept with and she deliberately planned to fall pregnant. He did not want to have more children with her that's why he came up with this potion. After a few years she divorced him, he found his true love and worked on the antidote. It has been used now for about ten years without a problem.'

'Thank you Severus, that will help, a lot.'

'I know what you said, but just say Harry ended up allergic or something. Okay, he ends up sterile for good, but could I still get him pregnant if that was to happen?'

'A very wise question as some people end up allergic when it has never happened before. So to your question, yes, Mr. Potter could be the one to fall pregnant. But the ingredients in the sterilising potion are all basic ones, ones that do go into potions that Mr. Potter had taken before, due to his injuries on the Quidditch pitch.'

'So I should be right then, but it's good to know we can still have kids when we want.'

'Then I will get the potion for you.'

'We would like to ask if you would be at the wedding, since you gave Harry some ideas that he is planning on using, we thought you might like to see his handy work,' Charlie smirked.

'I believe I would…enjoy that,' Severus actually gave Harry and Charlie a smile before heading into his store cupboard, he gave Harry the potion with a promise he would be at the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It seemed that Ginny and her family got tired of waiting to see Harry so they sent him a letter explaining about the wedding, that's when Harry decided it was time to let the Weasley's know that he knew he had no choice but to marry Ginny, so Charlie got a letter asking him to join the family at dinner. He knew what was going to happen, he knew Harry was going to stumble into the burrow with the whole family there, ready to tell them that if he had to marry Ginny he will but under protest. They would wait to see what was said and done before Harry would start acting like a bastard in the hope that Ginny would realise what type of person she was going to be stuck with.

'Okay, I'll be there trying to keep myself from laughing, but I know that I won't be able to help it.'

'Do what you can babe, just act surprised.'

Charlie kissed Harry, left by the unwarded section, again heading to Hogsmeade first, then to Ottery St Catchpole.

'So why the family dinner?' Charlie asked the moment he sat down.

'Harry has finally seen sense, he will be here very soon,' Molly said stiffly.

'So we've been working on the wedding plans, all my brothers are going to be standing beside Harry, I have all my friends with me. So Charlie you will need new dress robes, we're organising for all of you to be fitted tomorrow,' Ginny said cheerfully.

Charlie had a feeling Ginny was going to go all out, but he never expected to be part of the wedding party.

'Fine, not until eleven though, it's my day off, I sleep late and no use arguing mum. I get one day off a week, I want to sleep so I will not be turning up until after then.'

'Then the rest of you boys get fitted first,' Molly said scowling at her son, then turned when there was a loud thud, Harry bumping into the wall as he stumbled inside.

'What the fuck are all you gaping at, haven't you seen a drunk man before, fuck,' Harry yelled then stumbled some more and deliberately bumped into Charlie's back, 'You're fucking hard there Charlie, muscles hey, you probably bruise your boys, squeeze them while you fuck them to the mattress.'

'Um, yes, sometimes Harry, why do you sit down before you fall down,' Charlie said sounding surprised but inside he was laughing.

'No more language Harry, that is not done in this family,' Molly scolded.

'Oh fuck off, I say what I want and no one will fucking stop me bitch, so you better fucking get used to the new me, your famous son in law is going to be an embarrassment to the family, fucking funny when you think about it. So when is the fucking farce of a wedding Weasley?'

'Harry, don't talk to us like that,' Ginny said.

'Just fucking get on with it, tell me so I can go finish drinking and fucking until I'm stuck with you.'

'You will not touch anyone else,' Ginny fumed.

'I've been fucking every day and every night, been so much fun. So come on Weasley, when is it?'

'Next week, you will need to bring some money for all the preparations, the band and caterers I've ordered.'

'Fuck that, I'm not giving you a knut, pay for this your fucking self since you want it. Now I'm going to find someone to fuck, I'm horny.'

'Now wait a minute Harry, you can't cheat on Ginny. You should be feeling lucky to marry such a beautiful young woman,' Arthur said.

'Lucky to be stuck with that, you're fucking kidding right, she's a down right plane Jane, I've seen animals better looking than her and I've met a lot more beautiful people, I've fucked a lot lately, so watch me…Arthur, I don't want this, so you will not get one bit of cooperation from me and since we are not married yet, I will fuck who I want and fuck a lot, so piss off, the lot of you,' Harry stood, bumped into Charlie again then headed outside. When he was out of the view of the house he apparated away.

Harry sat at the table waiting for Charlie. He wanted to hear as much as he could before coming home.

An hour later Charlie stepped into the house and broke into loud hysterical laughter, he made his way to Harry, pulling him into his arms.

'Oh they are so pissed at you right now, mum is going to ask Muriel for a loan to pay for everything, with the promise it will get back to her the moment you are Ginny's husband.'

'Good luck with that,' Harry smiled, 'What about the way I was acting?'

'Shocked, Hermione tried to calm everyone saying that you would feel trapped but you'll be fine after the wedding. She even said you would apologise for your behaviour.'

'Like hell I will, but it was fun and you actually looked surprised.'

'I wanted to laugh because you really did look drunk. But I overheard Ginny talking to mum about a potion so you will never go cheat on her after the wedding, they were talking about a love potion.'

'Then I'll send a letter to Severus, ask him for the other one that will counteract it, just in case she does end up slipping me one. She can't get in here, she won't be spending time alone with me, so it will probably be at the wedding.'

'Yeah, it will. Ginny did say she would get you off drinking, and she also said she was going to see Kingsley to tell him to sack you as a governor, she believes an auror is more prestigious.'

'Oh she really was going all out with this, well, she's in for one hell of a shock. I'm sorry this will hurt you Charlie.'

'It's fine, I'm pissed, but it's their damn fault. We did discuss just leaving, but this way they get a small taste of what someone will do when they are trapped. An eye for an eye I say, so it's all good.'

'How will they pay all that money back?'

'No, do not start feeling guilty, they went along with it, they just expected you to be happy with this. They don't care that you're hurt Harry. I said that before, I said maybe Harry is really hurt that all of us are making him do something he doesn't want, so he's lashing out.'

'What did they say?'

'That you'll be fine after the wedding, that you belong with Ginny, it was meant to be. Mum even said it was fate that day on the platform when you asked her how to get through the barrier, how Ginny smiled at you and you smiled at her, she knew then you would end up together.'

'I never smiled at Ginny, I was a nervous wreck, I thought I was going to throw up. I knew nothing about the magical world and your mother told me to run at a solid brick wall. All I was thinking about was trying not to break my face.'

'They aren't listening to anything Harry, they all believe you belong with Ginny and they only believe that because Ginny keeps saying it. But they don't care if you end up hurt over this, all they care about is Ginny being upset about your behaviour. Dad suggested Ron be with you on the morning of the wedding to stop you drinking. Ron actually said that he doesn't know where you live, Hermione said that you have probably enchanted your home. So they are expecting you to be drunk or at least you have been drinking so I can see them trying to give you a sober up potion.'

'I will have a couple, it will help be keep performing. Okay, apart from what she said, the caterers and band, what else is going on at the wedding or reception?'

'The guest list is in the hundreds, even dignitaries as you are the saviour. She has reporters turning up from all the major papers and magazines, who are going to pay her for the privilege of reporting on your wedding and the photos of course, so you will have to work on that, tell them to give the money to St Mungo's or something. Think of that Harry, the front page of the Daily Prophet will probably have a picture of you falling down drunk.'

'At least Kingsley is going to release a statement explaining why I acted like that. I should tell him it's next week and I'll tell the papers the money is to go to Hogwarts.'

'Good idea but go let Kingsley know now, but one thing which did surprise me, she wants all us boys in the wedding party, I'm going to be standing up for you.'

Harry chuckled, he just couldn't help himself, 'My own husband is going to be my witness when I marry his sister. I don't think I've ever heard of anything stranger,' Harry took some parchment and quill and wrote his letter to the minister and apologised for what he will be seeing, then he wrote a letter to each newspaper and magazine, explaining that the money for the wedding pictures and story is to go to Hogwarts immediately. Harry handed Kreacher the letters so he could deliver them for him. Harry really should get another owl but every time he thought of it, he remembered Hedwig, maybe he just needed more time. Now though, he had a week to work on what to say and he hoped Kingsley could still perform the ceremony. Ginny had wanted the minister as it would look good, Kingsley was doing it for Harry. Now they had to wait a week before all hell was going to break lose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry made sure he had everything set and even though he was a little nervous, he kept telling himself that they deserve everything that was coming to them. A few days before the wedding, Harry got a surprise letter from a good friend, so Harry met Neville in secret at the Hogsmeade. He explained what was going on and Harry knew he could trust Neville, so he promised to help Harry with part of his performance after all the guests had left. Neville was going to make sure they found Harry and Charlie.

'I better get there or they will be wondering what I'm doing. So how late will you be?'

'About half an hour, I want this over or I would make it longer.'

'Okay, at least we know you can't get hexed, that's a good thing.'

'I like my secret's Charlie, you, Minerva, Kingsley, Severus and Neville know exactly what some of those are, you are the only one that knows everything.'

Charlie kissed Harry then apparated from the bedroom again, Harry went into his father's office and even though it really was he's now, he still called it he's fathers. Maybe he just needed time for that as well, just like their clothes and another owl.

Harry showered, then casting a blocking charm on his nose, rubbed dragon dung all over his chest and arms.

'Oh that is disgusting,' Harry groaned, 'But it will be worth it,' Harry finished then pulled his bathrobe on, but left his feet bare. He made sure his special ring was in he's pocket of the robe, when half an hour had passed from when the ceremony was due to start, Harry took his flask and had a few more sips before spilling some down his bathrobe and his chest. When he was ready he took a couple of deep breaths and stumbled towards the large gathering, tripping and falling at the same time, 'Okay, let's get this fucking thing over so I can go fuck again and I need another drink,' Harry yelled loudly making everyone turn to stare at him, some gasped at the sight of him, just in a bathrobe which kept flapping open which revealed he was naked underneath, 'Fuck, I need a drink or I might pass out.'

'There are robes in the house, get changed,' Ginny snapped.

'Oh fuck of Weasley, I said you won't get cooperation out of me. You want this you get me the way I fucking am. So let's do this minister so I can go throw up on her.'

'What is that awful smell?' Ginny wrinkled her nose.

'Get used to it, my new aftershave,' Harry sneered.

'Yes, well, if you would stand before me Mr. Potter,' Kingsley said trying to sound shocked and he believed he did a good job, his auror training coming in handy.

'Harry, don't do this to my sister,' Ron whispered.

'If you had to fucking marry someone you hate would you behave, I fucking don't think so Ronald, so fuck off and shut that big mouth of yours. Let's go minister, I'm parched.'

Kingsley started to talk about commitment with Harry interrupting all the time. At one time he saw Arthur pointing his wand and Harry knew he was trying to make the dress robes appear on Harry, but he had blocked any magic from touching him or Charlie. So Harry flipped his robe up and bent over showing his arse to everyone, it actually made Harry laugh and he caught a glimpse of Charlie trying to hold back his laughter.

'Ginny, face Harry and say your vows,' Kingsley said.

Ginny turned to face Harry, then pulled him around to face here, 'Harry, you are my world, I have dreamt of this day for years and now my dreams are coming try. I will be yours for always.'

'Harry, face Ginny and say your vows,' Kingsley said.

Harry swayed but faces Ginny, 'Fuck off bitch,' Harry laughed then fell on his arse which made him laugh more, but as he got up he made sure he's robe flew open so every got an eyeful.

Kingsley tried to keep a straight face then again turned to Harry, 'Say these words as you slide the ring onto Ginny's finger.'

'Oh, I got that, hang on,' Harry kept sticking his hand down his front as if trying to find his pocket, 'There,' Harry grabbed Ginny's hand roughly slipped his special ring onto her finger, 'Hope your fucking happy, I'm not.'

'What is this?' Ginny looked down at her finger.

'A ring I made from my pubic hair, it's stuck together with cum, see,' Harry chuckled, 'I made it specially for you.'

'Harry, where is the Potter family ring?' Ginny snapped.

'You are not getting a fucking thing that belonged to my mother, sod off bitch. Let's finish this, I need a drink.'

'I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Harry worked it perfectly, he turned to Ginny, took one step then threw up all over her dress before he stumbled away and down to the marquee where he stopped at the bar.

'Firewhiskey, a large one,' he saw the waiter hesitate, 'Give me a drink mate, this is my wedding after all, so I need a drink and a big one.'

'Mr. Potter,' the man quickly handed Harry a large class of firewhiskey.

Everyone slowly made their way into the marquee, 'I did not get a chance to introduce you Harry. Do you think you could stand now for me to do that?'

'Ah, sure minister, why not.'

'Everyone, it's my great pleasure to introduce to you all Lord Harry James Potter and Mrs. Harry James Potter.'

'No, that's wrong, I'm Lady Potter,' Ginny said.

'Oh no Mrs. Potter, that part of the title is already taken, so you have to be Mrs. Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll join the guests.'

'Harry, mate,' Ron said then tried to pull Harry away, 'Come on, get a potion and get some clothes on.'

'No, so leave me alone or I might just get violent and you are not my mate anymore, a friend would never do this another friend,' Harry moved his wand over himself, a silver sheen of a dome surrounded him, 'Now I can have some peace and get drunk.'

'You're already drunk.'

'No, just had enough, but more never hurts. Go fuck Hermione and leave me alone.'

'You need to get Ginny a proper ring Harry,' Arthur said in a whisper.

'She got one, that's all she gets from me.'

'As the seventh child and a pureblood she is entitled to a ring.'

'Ah, but as I am a pureblood as well not to mention Lord Potter, I say what goes in this marriage, she gets nothing, not a ring, nothing. Oh and Grimmauld place is ready for her, but I won't be living there. I set up her account for her with ten galleons in it which is all I have to give by law,' Harry removed his dome, 'Didn't think I knew about that hah, I have my ways Arthur. So you see, you can't make me do more than marry the bitch, so stay out of my way,' Harry stumbled into Charlie, he got a quick feel making Charlie groan but tried to keep his face serious. If anyone saw anything Harry just bumped into him, then Harry stood on the dance floor and dropped his bathrobe and started to dance slowly, naked, everyone gasps, some made a few comments, some turned their backs. Harry only did this because he realise he was impressive in the cock department so he nothing to be embarrassed about. Charlie was always telling him he was a good size, that he had been surprised the first time he saw Harry naked and erect.

Ginny grabbed his arm, 'Get dressed, now, you're making a fool of yourself.'

'You mean I'm making a fool of you Weasley, well I didn't want any of this, so put up with it because this is going to be your life from now on.'

'It's Potter and don't think I will let you get away with embarrassing me like this.'

'Oh, I think it will be you that is going to be shocked, very soon actually because I haven't finished with you yet. You wanted to marry me, you got me, but that is all you get, no sex, not with me, not with anyone else and guess what, you can't divorce me either. I am Lord Potter, I claimed my title and my rights, you get nothing, me, oh I get to have a lot of fun,' Harry turned wiggled his backside at her then walked away.

Harry found his cloak, exactly where Charlie left it, then stayed hidden until it was time. At one time Charlie snuck down, kissed him then hurried back to join his family. He was ready to remove his cloak to get into position, he just had to wait for the signal.

When Harry saw Charlie walk alone into the marque, Harry banished his cloak back to his house then headed the long way to the marquee where Charlie was standing near the stage where the band was. He heard the music start, Harry stepped up onto the stage and started singing. So apart from Harry Potter being naked, he was singing, but the shocks didn't stop. He slowly stepped off the stage and straight into Charlie's arms and sung to him as they held each other and dance, but Charlie's clothes disappeared at the same time. Harry and Charlie wanted to laugh at the looks on Ginny's face and the rest of the Weasley family but they only had eyes for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Charlie knew it wouldn't be long, but the moment he stopped singing their lips joined in a very heated and passionate kiss. The crowd that were either staring at the two naked men kissing or looking away was completely silent.

Spells started flying only for every spell to bounce off harmlessly. 'Charlie, how could you?' Ginny screamed.

'I believe easily since he is kissing he's husband Mrs. Potter. I thought you all knew, but Charlie is Lord Weasley Potter, they were married more than a week ago. It was very nice, I conducted the ceremony in my office,' Minerva smiled as she watched the two men kissing, one she had come to care about very much, so helping Harry pull this off was something she wanted to do.

'How could you do this to your sister, you knew she loved Harry,' Molly screeched.

Harry and Charlie looked up, 'I happen to love Harry as well, but the difference is mother, Harry loves me and wanted to marry me, not her. She forced this on Harry, well, she got married, but my husband only has sex with me. Poor Ginny, stays alone forever just because you were selfish. Now let me finish kissing my husband,' Charlie pulled Harry back to him, their lips joined and their hips grinding against each other. Harry and Charlie backed towards the table, bumped into it, making the people near it scatter, then the two men ended up lying down on the table and everyone could see what they were doing. All the guests and reporters hurried away, the sound of apparating filling the air.

No one knew it, but Harry and Charlie were not really having sex, just acting. When they noticed everyone had left apart from four people, they quickly dressed.

'I think that little show we put on told them everything, more than words did, thank you again for that Severus.'

'Ah, so that was one of his ideas?' Minerva asked.

'So was the ring and the bathrobe, sorry about all the language, you know I'm not one for swearing.'

'We understand Harry, but I must say, I thought you were really drunk. But please tell me what that smell was, I almost couldn't breathe?' Kingsley asked.

'Dragon dung, Charlie got it for me. I had to cast a smell blocking charm on my nose it was so bad, Charlie did as well.'

'I must go, but it was…enjoyable, I will say this, it's too bad Mr….Lord Weasley Potter got to you first Potter, I quite enjoyed the scenery,' Severus nodded, turned, his black robes billowing as he walked out of the marquee to shocked silence.

'Did he just make a pass at you Harry?'

'Um, I think so, I don't know, bloody hell, I thought I was supposed to shock everyone. I wasn't expecting to be shocked.'

'We should go explain everything, it's been enough time for you to finish having sex,' Minerva said as she stood.

'Let's do this,' Charlie smirked then pulled Harry into his arms and followed Minerva and Kingsley into the house.

'You're a bastard Charlie, how could you do that to me. You knew I wanted to marry Harry,' Ginny screeched.

'You wanted his money and his title, not to mention what being Lady Potter could give you.'

'As for the money, the Potters and the Blacks made sure they were protected. Only a blood family can ever enter the vaults, so you see…Mrs. Potter, you are not blood. Harry by law has to support you which he has done. He has placed ten galleons into a vault in your name and will add ten galleons every month, but that is all he has to give. As Harry and Charlie were married first, Charlie has all the rights that go with being Lord Weasley Potter.'

'It was supposed to be us, I was supposed to be Lady potter, I love Harry, it wasn't supposed to be you Charlie.'

'See, you're doing it again, I want, I love, what about Harry, what about what he wants. Not one of you thought of him, you all thought of Ginny and were going to trap Harry into a loveless marriage. Well you lost, the lot of you, Harry wanted me, he loves me and he got me, all legal as well. All you get now Ginny is to be alone. As this seventh child law states, you cannot divorce Harry, you cannot have sex with anyone other than your husband, which is up to him and he does not want to touch you. You don't get him in anyway, you can't even speak for him as his wife, that now is my job as his husband. You didn't care how hurt Harry was, so much so he was going to leave, but I was going to leave with him. We decided it was time you all paid for doing this to Harry. Oh and the money you borrowed from Muriel, good luck paying that back because Harry does not have to give you any of it as he didn't want this, you did. You planned everything even after Harry told you he doesn't think of you that way and the only reason he never told you he was gay was so he could keep that part of his life private. But from tomorrow on, Harry's statement gets released to the magical world. Oh just so you know this, Harry and I got together on his seventeenth birthday and we've been together ever since.'

'I have to say something,' Harry turned his face to his old friends, 'You didn't trust me, that I will never forgive you for, you thought you knew me best, you never bothered opening your eyes to the truth. Hermione, you found out about my family yet you never told me, to me, that's betrayal again I will never forgive you for. Ron only wanted me married to his sister so he would be the saviours brother in law, well you are, but my statement tells everyone what you expected. To be an auror without passing the tests just because you're related to me, well the head auror is doing me a favour, you will need to pass every test including N.E.W.T.s first. My two so called friends couldn't see the truth, yet one look from Charlie and he knew, but so did Neville. He had been trying to see me for months to find out if I had a boyfriend. As for you…Ginny, I hope you like the life you're trapped in, like you tried to trap me. You will never see me again, you will not get anything from me and if you ever try to lie then everyone will see the truth of what you are, a gold digging bitch. Oh and sorry to say, every quidditch team in this country said you will not be right for their teams. Let's go babe, I'm hungry.'

'Let's go lover,' Charlie and Harry hugged Kingsley, Minerva and Neville before they headed outside. They never even let each other go while they apparated.

'Are you okay love?'

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'I'm fine Charlie, yeah I was hurt about this, but I'm okay, we're okay.'

'Then come eat then we are going to bed because from tomorrow both of us are in for a lot of attention and questions.'

Harry went into the kitchen with Charlie where he heated some food he had prepared earlier.

'It's over, we're married and together, but did you notice that when Arthur was trying to tell me to get Ginny a ring she poured a potion into my drink. I felt it, straight away, but as Severus said, it would not take over my senses.'

'Good, then I'm glad you took it. But you are right Harry, we're together and even though she is legally married to you, it means nothing to us. But again, did you notice my family, they were all worried about Ginny, they did not care about you or me.'

'I know this hurts Charlie, you don't have to pretend, but you do have me, forever.'

'You're all I need love, now finish eating so we can go to bed. After all that pretending earlier, I'm still rock hard.'

Harry laughed, 'It felt good,' Harry and Charlie started eating, but their feet couldn't stop rubbing on the other. So they got up, not even bothering to finish eating and hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom, where their clothes disappeared and their bodies were join, just as their lives, their souls and their hearts were joined, forever.

The end:


End file.
